Mala mañana para Allen
by feratomico
Summary: Allen va tarde para el trabajo y es acompañado por su extraña suerte, y aunque no tenga nada que ver: "¡con sus diez velocidades y defensas de platino, vidrios polarizados todos le hacen los mandados a mi rayo rebeldeee!", cantaba Allen.


¡Hola una vez más!, como ya saben gray man no me pertenece y esto es sin fines de lucro.

Espero que se diviertan un poco.

* * *

¿Han tenido esas mañanas en las que disfrutas tanto estar en la cama debatiéndote entre dormir y despertar que tratas ignorar al resto del mundo nada más para no tener que levantarte?, pues una de esas estaba teniendo Allen Walker, y se resistió completamente a levantarse hasta que una pequeña rendija en la cortina de la ventana dejó pasar un haz de luz directo a sus párpados.

Y en ese momento cuando abrió sus ojos, todo lo que trató de evitar lo recordó de golpe, por lo que instintivamente giró su cabeza en busca del despertador en el mueble junto a su cama, en el que pudo ver un poco borroso que marcaba las 8:07 y suspiró por tener que ir al trabajo, pero luego de unos segundos en los que su cerebro analizó lo que había visto se levantó rápidamente y tomó con sus manos el pequeño reloj para ponerlo frente a sus ojos y cerciorarse de haber visto bien... y sí, eran ya las 8:08 de la mañana cuando debería llegar a su trabajo a las 8:30 y tardaba media hora por lo menos en llegar, no le quedó mas que maldecir al reloj porque no había sonado la alarma.

Él era bastante responsable con su trabajo y no quería tener problemas con su jefe por llegar tarde, además de que se había fijado la meta de ahorrar lo suficiente para comprar una casa y propondría a su pareja casarse y si tenía suerte en eso necesitaría mas dinero para comenzar a vivir juntos... ah si, también estaba el hecho de que hacía un par de semanas había sido convencido por su amigo Lavi de tomarse un par de días para ir con él a un playa ya que "no pasaría nada" en el trabajo, ¡gran error!, así que rápidamente Allen saltó de la cama, se vistió con tanta prisa que casi se cae cuando se puso los pantalones, buscó en su refrigerador algo que pudiera comer en el camino y salió de prisa de su departamento.

El inglés llevaba ya un par de años en ese trabajo, en una compañía que fabricaba diferentes instrumentos musicales eléctricos donde él se encargaba de verificar lo referente a los teclados, ése empleo le había permitido por fin cierta estabilidad económica olvidándose un poco de muchas de las penurias por las que había pasado mientras estudiaba y trabajaba en diferentes empleos a tiempo parcial, de hecho éste trabajo le había permitido comenzar a vivir solo y alejarse de ése desgraciado que era su tutor legal que solo le había traído problemas durante su adolescencia e incluso después de algunos meses de ahorros pudo comprarse un automóvil, no uno nuevo, ni siquiera tan bueno, pero bastante útil para transportarse, y para tratar de llegar a tiempo al trabajo tendría que conducirlo muy hábilmente.

Al bajar las escaleras del tercer piso donde vivía, en el segundo piso se encontró con uno de los residentes del edificio saludando a su mujer con un beso que, cuando terminaron, ambos se percataron de la presencia del chico quien les sonrió y saludó agitando la mano amablemente para seguir su camino, pero el hombre lo detuvo.

-Buenos días Allen.

-Buenos días Krory, señorita Eliade- contestó el inglés el saludo a su amigo y vecino a quien conoció recién se mudó al edificio y su primer amigo en el lugar, que tenía un empleo nocturno y quien después de unos meses se había casado con su novia de muchos años, una rubia increíblemente guapa de la que siempre terminaba hablando sin importar el tema.

-¿Qué tal te va Allen?.

-Bien, ¿y ustedes qué tal?- la amabilidad del inglés le impedía evitar la conversación fácilmente, aunque de verdad necesitara hacerlo.

-Bastante bien, ¿te gustaría desayunar con nosotros?, mi amada Eliade es la mejor cocinera del mundo- invitó amablemente Krory, avergonzando de paso a su mujer.

-Muchas gracias, pero tengo que ir al trabajo, será la próxima vez...- trató de finalizar Allen y seguir su camino, pero no.

-¿En serio?, ¿a qué hora entras a trabajar Allen?- curioseó el vecino de apariencia vampiresca.

-A las 8:30.

-Oh, pero si ya son las 8:12...

-Por eso ya debe irse, ¿verdad?- Eliade interrumpió sabiendo que si no lo hacía la curiosidad natural de Krory detendría a Allen un buen rato mas.

-Así es, ¡nos vemos después!- Allen agradeció a la rubia su ayuda y siguió su camino.

Cuando bajó al primer piso del edificio se encontró con una escena bastante común para todos los habitantes del lugar, Miranda Lotto probando un montón de llaves en su puerta para encontrar la que le dejara entrar en su departamento, la escena era tan repetitiva que la gran mayoría de los residentes ya la ignoraba, y en ése momento Allen se vio tentado a hacerlo, pero ver el estado de ansiedad en el que se encontraba la mujer sumado a su caballerosidad natural le hicieron regresar para ayudarle.

-Hola, ¿necesitas ayuda Miranda?.

-Ah, ¡hola Allen, me encantaría!- respondió ella casi llorando -otra vez perdí mi llave, ¡creo que de verdad no puedo hacer nada bien!.

-¡Tranquilizate por favor Miranda!- Allen tomó las manos de la vecina para calmarla y apartarla de la entrada para ser él quien tomaba cada una de las 20 llaves y probarlas en la puerta... curiosamente ninguna abrió.

-¡No puede ser!, ¡de verdad perdí la llave y acababa de cambiar el cerrojo la semana pasada!- sollozaba la alemana inconsolable.

-Calma, calma Miranda, tal vez nos saltamos alguna o no la giramos bien- Allen volvió a tomar cada una de las llaves y trató de forzar la apertura con cada una de ellas, pero el resultado fue el mismo.

Allen pensó que Miranda iba a empezar otra vez con sus lamentos, pero ésta vez la mujer agachó la cabeza resignada a tener que cambiar una vez más la cerradura de su puerta.

-¡Gracias por intentarlo Allen!, creo que... iré a buscar a un cerrajero para arreglar esto.

-Si...- Allen se sintió un poco mal por no haber podido ayudar.

-¿Ibas a algún lugar importante Allen?- preguntó la mujer, recordando al inglés que debía ir a trabajar.

-Ah si, siento no poder ayudarte mas, pero debo ir al trabajo- el chico se despidió y la mujer también hizo el ademan de despedirse agitando la mano...

-Miranda...- Allen puso los ojos estrechos.

-¿Qué... qué pasa?- respondió un poco intimidada.

-¿Qué tienes en la muñeca?- señaló él con el dedo.

-¿Esto?, ¡es una pulsera!.

- ¿Y?...

Miranda volteo a ver su pulsera y se horrorizó graciosamente.

-Es una pulsera donde... tengo colgada la llave de la puerta para no perderla... ¡lo siento!, ¡lo siento de verdad Allen!- Miranda casi suplicó por el perdón del chico.

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada- ahora si Allen se despidió después de ver que su vecina abriera su puerta, y caminó para llegar al auto y por fin empezar el viaje al trabajo.

Allen ingresó en su auto con la firme determinación de llegar lo más pronto posible, tal vez si tenía la suficiente suerte y pisaba fuerte llegaría en unos veinte minutos, solo 10 minutos tarde y para lograrlo pensó en utilizar algunos atajos y arrancó. Al salir del estacionamiento para incorporarse a una avenida casi tiene un percance, ya que estuvo a punto de arrollar a baja velocidad a su peor amigo...

-¡Si no alcanzas a ver no deberías conducir maldito gusano enano desgraciado!- retumbó en los oídos del albino.

Incluso Allen se quedó pensativo sobre que tan accidental había sido eso de casi atropellar a Kanda y solo sonrió para sí mismo. Allen conducía de forma agresiva tratando de aprovechar todas las oportunidades que se le presentaban de aumentar la velocidad y rebasar a todos los autos que supusieran un obstáculo para él consiguiendo a cambió algunos insultos de los otros conductores, pero el buen Allen no los respondía, solo pisaba y conducía.

En algunas partes de su trayecto el inglés utilizaba calles que usualmente no recorría y esto también estuvo a punto de costarle un accidente cuando entró en contrasentido en una calle donde terminó justo a centímetros de otro coche que lo habría golpeado de frente, afortunadamente para ambos eso no sucedió y solo quedó en una disculpa de parte de Allen.

Después de ese casi accidente Allen regreso a su estilo normal de manejo, afortunadamente ya no faltaba mucho para llegar a su destino, así que mejor conduciría por una calle poco transitada, sin embargo a la distancia notó que había un letrero doblado, tal vez por algún golpe, que informaba que las calles siguientes estaban "cerradas por reparación" y por mirar el dichoso letrero no se percató hasta el último momento que el coche delante suyo, que antes le llevaba bastante distancia, había frenado y aunque pudo reducir la velocidad no pudo evitar un impacto.

-¡Demonios!.

Después del choque Allen se tomó unos segundos para cerciorarse que no le había pasado nada, luego revisó la guantera buscando sus documentos del seguro, después de todo estaba consiente de que él era el responsable, mientras del auto negro que Allen había golpeado descendió su conductor, al verlo el inglés abrió grandes los ojos e inmediatamente su mirada se fijó en el auto negro buscando las placas. Igual de rápido Allen palideció y sus recuerdos lo regresaron a ése día hace un poco mas de un año...

-Inicia un flash back del buen Allen-.

Ése día Allen había invitado a su pareja a almorzar, después la llevó a dar un paseo e incluso visitaron por la tarde un parque de diversiones, es decir una cita clásica de anime,casi increíblemente todo eso lo había sugerido el hermano de la china, claro que ninguno de los dos se había molestado en avisarle que eran una linda pareja desde hacía unos meses y para él lo único que estaba haciendo Allen era distraer a su hermanita mientras él hacía los arreglos necesarios para darle una fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa a su pequeña hermana, en ése tiempo Allen aún no tenía su auto así que el trayecto de regreso a casa de la china fue a pie para disfrutar estar con ella a solas todavía más tiempo y antes de llegar la detuvo una calle antes para darle como regalo una medalla con un cristal esmeralda que hacía una linda combinación con el pelo de la chica, la chica le agradeció el detalle con un tierno beso, luego por fin llegaron a la fiesta que de verdad fue sorpresiva para ella, ya que aunque sospechaba que Allen solo hacía tiempo con ella, el hecho de que Allen le diera un regalo antes de llevarla a su casa le había hecho dudar de una fiesta de cumpleaños.

Durante esa fiesta Komui preparó un momento para que todos los invitados, quienes eran todos los conocidos de los hermanos Lee (entiéndase algunos personajes secundarios del anime y/o manga), dieran su regalo a Lenalee, y como normalmente pasa, ella recibió algunos de los regalos mas 'comunes', como eran suéteres, calcetas, maquillaje, perfumes, chocolates y dulces, luego para el penúltimo regalo Komui dejó a Allen ya que lo creía el mejor amigo de su hermanita y como el inglés sabía de antemano de ésta parte de la celebración tenía preparado un segundo regalo para ella.

-Aquí tienes Lenalee, ¡feliz cumpleaños!- el chico extendió su mano ofreciendo una pequeña caja que la chica tomó.

-¡Son preciosos Allen!- dijo ella mientras miraba un par de coleteros plateados que estaban dentro.

-¡Buuuuu!- interrumpió Komui -¡sigo yo, sigo yo!- Lena le dirigió una mirada molesta, pero él no perdió el ánimo -¡toma pequeña!- el mayor también le paso una cajita a su hermana, Lena la abrió y se encontró con unas llaves dentro, y rápidamente Komui la llevó a la ventana -¡feliz cumpleaños!- le dijo sonriente mientras señalaba con su índice derecho un auto compacto negro estacionado frente a la casa.

Lenalee no pudo reaccionar momentáneamente ante ése regalo debido a que comenzó a notar lo que le significaba, no más tener que levantarse muy temprano para no perder el transporte a su trabajo, no más viajes sardina en el metro, no más retrasos por culpa de otras personas, no más viajar en el auto de Komui cuando conducía como un maniático ni tener que escuchar sus canciones, no más estar vigilada por su hermano todo el tiempo, ¡ella podría salir a buscar a Allen cada vez que quisiera!, y por sobre todo le daba una grandiosa sensación de libertad que nunca antes había sentido y eso que ni siquiera había entrado en el coche. Después de un rato en que Lena se quedó paralizada observando su regalo mientras los demás presentes la miraban a ella con expectación, ella regresó a la realidad cuando Komui le habló.

-¿Qué esperas jovencita?, puedes entrar en él, e incluso ir a dar una vuelta, después de todo eres su dueña.

Lenalee, para sorpresa de todos, se acercó a su hermano y le dio un abrazo tan efusivo como los de él a ella mientras no dejaba de agradecer repitiendo una y otra vez la palabra "gracias" y finalizando con un "¡te quiero mucho hermano!" que dejó en claro que esas expresiones estaban en la genética Lee.

El coche de Lenalee era nuevo, pero no era para nada lujoso, de hecho era un modelo mediano en equipamiento, sin embargo para la china desde el momento en que se posó en el asiento de conductor se convirtió en parte de su mundo y le gustaba tanto que lo cuidaba casi como si fuera una persona, casi obsesivamente, e incluso para ella valía tanto como si fuera un super deportivo de lujo.

En ese coche Lena había llevado a Allen a su entrevista para conseguir su departamento, en él lo había llevado a la playa como regalo en su cumpleaños, ese auto incluso había sido utilizado como habitación y su asiento trasero como cama por la pareja en algunos de sus momentos mas apasionados, en ése auto habían compartido mucho, y sí, a ése auto era al que Allen acababa de romperle la defensa trasera.

-Como notaron, ahí terminó el flash back-.

Allen observó como Lenalee salió de su auto con una cara de pocos amigos que no recordaba haber visto antes. Por su parte Lenalee fue directamente a revisar como había quedado su vehículo y no le agradó para nada lo que vio, en ese momento la china volteó a mirar el otro auto y se molestó otro poco cuando se dio cuenta que solo le habían pasado unos rasguños, así que la chica volteó para mandarle una mirada amenazante al otro conductor, pero aunque solo duró hasta que lo reconoció fue bastante efectiva. Lenalee se acercó a Allen quien seguía dentro de su auto, se paró frente a la puerta del conductor y le pidió que bajara.

Allen dudó un momento, no era que creyera que Lena no lo perdonaría, dudaba sobre lo que tendría que hacer para que eso pasara, después de todo se trataba de una de las cosas que Lena consideraba mas importantes en el mundo, y aunque estaba consciente de que él mismo también tenía ese rango, recordaba que desde un día en que derramó un poco de café dentro del auto Komui se había llevado el regaño de su vida, aparte de que ahora tenía prohibido subir en el coche, y eso lo inquietaba. Pero Lena volvió a llamarlo así que no tuvo opción, se encontró frente a ella y trató de no mirarla a la cara, pero ella lo tomó de la barbilla para provocar que la mirara a los ojos.

-¡Lo lamento Lenalee!, ¿estás bien?- dijo Lenalee retándolo.

-¡Lo lamento Lenalee!, ¿estás bien?- repitió él de forma automática.

-¡Hola amor!- respondió ella con su actitud normal alegre y eso desconcertó al chico, ya que esperaba tratar con algo parecido a un demonio.

-Eh... ¡hola!, ¿te pasó algo?- insistió él.

-No, estoy bien, pero tu... ¿sabes que tienes problemas, verdad?- preguntó ella amablemente.

-Si...- Allen miró a la cara a la china que lo observaba fijamente y sonreía, así que se apresuró a excusarse -de verdad lo siento, es que yo voy a llegar tarde al trabajo y por la prisa no presté atención en el camino...

-No te preocupes por eso Allen...- cuando Lena dijo eso Allen sintió liberar un gran peso de encima de él y sonrió, y cuando ella lo vio sonreír continuó -desde que viste que era mi coche debiste saber que tendrás que arreglarlo y dejarlo como nuevo ¿no?, así que no te preocupes por eso, estoy segura de que no tardarás mas de un día en repararlo, ¿verdad?.

-¡¿Qué?!- él se dio cuenta que tenía razón, se enfrentaba con un demonio, uno muy lindo.

-¿Verdad?- repitió ella.

-Claro...- respondió resignado el inglés.

-Perfecto, ahora si me disculpas Allen, yo también debo llegar a mi trabajo- en una acción que el inglés no se esperaba Lenalee lo hizo a un ladocon un jalón y se subió a su auto.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó él con ingenua curiosidad.

-Me llevo tu coche- contestó ella 'inocente', mientras Allen solo la observaba -te lo regreso cuando el mio esté arreglado.

-¿En serio?...

-¿Dijiste algo?.

-No.

Después de ponerse el cinturón Lenalee jaló al peliblanco del brazo, acercándolo a la ventanilla, le besó la mejilla y acercó sus labios a los oídos de Allen y le dijo con calma:

-La verdad es que si estoy molesta por lo de mi auto...- Allen sintió escalofríos -...pero lo estoy más porque hace un par de semanas que no te he visto...

-¡Ah!, yo...- Allen iba a decir algo, pero Lena le puso un dedo sobre sus labios.

-No necesito excusas, te necesito a ti- el inglés escuchó atento, después Lena se separó para mirarlo a los ojos -vas a tener que consentirme mucho para pagarme por estas dos semanas y por lo del carro.

-¡Lo haré!- Allen consiguió una sonrisa de Lena, luego ella encendió el coche del chico y antes de irse la china le advirtió algo.

-Claro que lo harás, y una parte de eso me lo pagarás con ese lindo cuerpo tuyo- Lena se fue dejando al chico sorprendido y sonrojado.

Allen abordó el auto de su chica, y después de algunos problemas para encenderlo ya que se le había movido la batería, partió a su trabajo pero ahora esperando no ser despedido, sin mas inconvenientes llegó rápido.

Cuando llegó al lugar saludó a la recepcionista.

-Buenos días Lulubell, ¿ya llegó el jefe?.

-Así es joven Walker ¿quiere que le avise que está aquí?.

-¡No!... digo no, gracias, sólo era curiosidad- Allen avanzó a hurtadillas, tratando de no ser visto por nadie, pero la chica de seguridad lo vio durante todo su trayecto y lo siguió bastante divertida por los movimientos del chico.

-Seguro que nadie se dio cuenta de lo tarde que es, ¿verdad?- dijo la chica justo cuando Allen tomó la perilla de su puerta, asustándolo.

-¿No irás a acusarme, verdad Moore?- respondió él cuando se fijo que era su amiga.

-No, pero me la debes- ella sonrió y él pasó a su oficina.

Apenas se sentó en la silla de su escritorio una vez más fue sorprendido ya que ahora la puerta se abrió de pronto, dejando entrar a Lavi, quien notó el susto de su amigo.

-¡Hola Allen!.

-¿Qué, ya no tocas las puertas?.

-Lo siento Allencito, pensé que no habías trabajado, vine antes y no había nadie.

-¿Entonces siempre que no estoy vienes a mi oficina?- preguntó él estrechando los ojos.

-¡Sorpresa Allen!- respondió burlándose el pelirrojo.

-¿Y qué haces tu aquí, no tenías el turno de la tarde?- preguntó el inglés.

-Tenía, pero ayer cambiaron los turnos y me tocó éste, ¡tienes suerte de que el tuyo no cambiara!- cuando Lavi dijo eso Allen abrió bien los ojos al recordar algo, buscó entre los papeles que estaban sobre su escritorio y encontró lo que buscaba, un memo donde le informaban del cambio de turnos y no, a él no le cambiaron el suyo, pero si su día de descanso, ¿adivinan cuando era eso?... así es, tenía que descansar hoy.

Allen se levantó ante la mirada de su amigo, hizo una bola con la hoja del informe y la arrojó al cesto de basura, no le dijo nada a Lavi, no tenía ganas de que se riera de él.

-Debo irme Lavi.

-¿Qué no acabas de llegar?.

-Solo tenía que revisar algo- Allen salió de la oficina llevando a Lavi con él -nos vemos- se despidió el inglés con calma, pero por dentro recordando lo que había pasado ayer, cuando casi a la hora de su salida encontró y medio leyó el documento, pero tenía tanta hambre y sueño que salió de prisa, en su casa cuando terminó de cenar, lo único que hizo antes de dormir fue desactivar la alarma del despertador, pero lo hizo instintivamente y ahora solo por no recordar eso, había tenido la mañana más desafortunada que recordara en su vida.

Ahora tenía mucha hambre y lo único que encontraba positivo era que ahora tenía todo el día libre, de otra forma habría dormido hasta tarde, salió de su trabajo y regresó al coche de su pareja, el que tenía que llevar a reparar rápido si quería el suyo de vuelta mañana.

Una idea cruzó por su mente, llevaría el auto a un taller, después compraría el almuerzo e iría al trabajo de Lenalee para comerlo juntos, le contaría lo que pasó y ella se reiría de él, y tal vez con un poco de suerte se apiadaría de él y lo perdonaría. Sonrió ante esa posibilidad y se dispuso a hacerlo.

* * *

Bueno, pues esa fue la historia de esta ocasión, pero también se me había ocurrido ésta forma de que Lenalee bajara a Allen de su coche:

Lenalee se acercó al auto de Allen, metió la mano por la ventanilla y abrió la puerta, se agachó y beso a Allen en la boca distrayéndolo, lo jaló hacia afuera y entró ella a ocupar el asiento del conductor, le sonrió y se marcho diciendo:

-Te lo devolveré cuando repares el mio.

Allen estaba en el piso asombrado ya que Lenalee le había robado el coche al estilo grand theft auto, pero afortunadamente había reemplazado el puñetazo por un beso.

Nos vemos.


End file.
